


Tables And Chairs

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy sex. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tables And Chairs

John isn't quite sure what it is that brings him to pick Katie up and settle her on the table. He knows he wanted her, he always does, but he's still not sure what it is exactly that she is doing that makes him so sure he wants this here and now and not to wait. Passion takes control soon enough and he can't help but kiss her, it starts softly and tenderly but gains passion even as she responds. The two of them are free to indulge. The girls are out and so won't see what happens. This new freedom always seems to unlock the passion in them both. John had been concerned earlier and yet, now, watching his wife, his beautiful wife, smile, he can't help but want her all the more. She means the world to him and she always has. His passion will never overtake his love for her. He knows as he kisses her again she is trying her level best not to overpower him and yet he can't help but want to make her lose at least a little of her control. He kisses her again, this time harder and faster than before, smirking against her lips as she growls softly and begins to strip his shirt from him. He smiles, stepping back and dropping his clothing, stepping closer to her to strip her free of her clothing. The passion takes over all the more and so she smiles, pulling him to her, taking him deep into her even as he moves to settle her back onto the table. Passion has taken over before and the two of them have sped up. Slowly but surely John knows how close that Katie is, soon enough she comes apart, John smiling even as he follows her into release. They stay in place for a while, neither quite willing to move just yet. After a while, in which both of them have taken the chance to catch their breath, John moves to gather the clothes they have left lying on the floor, setting them into the wash-basket in the kitchen before moving back to ensure that, for once, Katie can actually stand up. Normally he'd make a point to carry her to the bed but she has been a little more determined to take herself to bed and so he has let her. She is smirking when she finally moves. The two move as one to the bedroom. He knows that Katie is laughing against his shoulder even as they settle together.


End file.
